broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Alex Spinster
Alex Spinster is the guitarist, bassist and saxophonist for the pony funk band, Q7. He considers himself a punk but in actuality is rarely moody or interested in rebellious notions. He currently works with Quazar and Greg Quarter in their private recording studio outside of the Crystal Empire... 'Dark Star Studios' His high level magic ability is rivaled by many musicians all over Equestria as Alex can play all three of his instruments at once for long periods of time. CUTIE MARK: Alex's Cutie mark is a brightly colored electric guitar. It was earned when he began playing for Q7 after a minor technical difficulty in one of their first live shows with the other guitarist. Background Alex attended the 'Clip Clop Clap Music School' and took some of his final exams two years early due to his abnormally yet not unwelcome magic ability level. Although, this amount of knowledge had not come naturally, as his family trained him under strict conditions every other afternoon to master certain magic spells and theories. Unfortunately though, the practices he once looked forward to eventually became too paperwork based and from then on began missing lessons due to practical work not being focused on enough and being repeatedly bullied due to not having a Cutie Mark. Teachers began to feel concerned for Alex and called a meeting with his parents to discuss his home life and any other problems he may have been facing at the time. But, the plan was never carried out. This was due to Alex leaving home after being confused and unsure about his life at the time. As well as feeling that his teachers and parents were 'holding him back'. He then began travelling Equestria in search of gigs and other music related occupations but had no luck after three weeks of searching. But when he made a stop in Ponyville, he noticed that there was a band on a public stage that was struggling to perform, due to the guitarist quitting at the last minute. Alex then bucked up his courage, was accepted as a temporary fill-in and earnt his Cutie Mark for putting on such an amazing performance. Alex was then accepted as the guitarist for the band, proposed and advanced in his role in the group and eventually became a fixed member of Q7. Quazar & Alex have been friends and band-mates ever since. Abilities As described in the 'Background' section of this page. Alex is a master in the magic and music mediums. He can play up to 3 instruments at a time. All in sync and in tune. He is also able to operate speakers, smoke machines, strobe lights and other technical related items which makes Q7's live performances easier and less complex for the hosting venue. Appearance Hair: Naturally blue with black sections. Short and relatively spiky. Eyes: Bright pink with hints of maroon and pitch black pupils. Hoofs: Same color as eyes but without black. Jewelry: Neon green hoof hoops (used for percussion accompaniment) Gallery LEFT: Alex at the age of 7